Promise of the White Rose
by Baby Blonde and Star chick
Summary: What if Serena went to a party, got drunk and sleep with someone. This story isnt just her maybe getting prgent and leaving to live with the person there is a perfect reason but will be in later chapters. the way the title is like that.
1. New Job, First Lover

AN'' Hey everyone this is our second story. Little cosmos needed time away from the sequel of BATTLE OF THE BANDS. We'll let you get to the first chapter. JA NE [Japanese for bye]

DISCLAIMER'' We don't own Sailor moon. Rika and Andrew will always stay together and Serena and Darien will stay together.....NOT. Serena will stay with Vegeta......or Trunks.

NEW JOB. FIRST LOVER.

Serena woke up to the annoying of her communicator going off. she gradually got out off bed and followed the sound of the annoying beeping. she flipped the communicator on and yawned really loud. Luna appeared on the screen. ' Where's the attack.' she said yawning.

' There is no attack. Where the hell are you.' 'If there isn't an attack I'm going back to bed' she clicked off her communicator and walked back into bed. She didn't notice the pain between her legs. She went back to bed. About thirty minutes later she woke up. '_that was a weird sleep.'_ she thought. She tried to move but couldn't. _' why can't I move._' she tried again the grip to what seem to be arms tightened on her. It felt like a pair of guy arms. '_ Where the hell am I. I have a really bad headache.'_ She started to panic on how she got in a bed with a guy. but who she thought. She try's to lift his arms not wanted to wake up her 'lover' if you want to say that even if she didn't know who it was.

She was relieved that he didn't tightened. She really didn't want to wake him up. Serena was half way out until she heard him moan. '_Ohh my god what if he wakes up.'_ she stumbled out of bed. She tried to stand up but fell on her knees. '_why are my legs hurting.'_ she forgot that thought and looked around the room. It was to dark to see anything. She couldn't find her cloths. But saw a bath robe. She put it on. '_I dont think this person will mind if I use it until I can see around the place_' She finds her way to the door. Stepping out of the bed room door.

She made her way down the hall way. she noticed it was a nice apartment. The only thing that come into mind of anyone that had an apartment was Darien. She frooze in her spot. '_ohh god. please dont let this be Darien's place. Please dont let it be. But how can i be at someones apartment. All i did was go to someones party. what was his name Brett. Yea. maybe if i try hardmaybe i can remember.'_ She started to think real hard.

'''Flaskback'''

' Hey Brett. Thanks for inviting me.' Serena said

' No problem Serena. I think someone was trying to find you.'

'who' she asked really curious. ' I think it was Andrew. He didnt look to happy. I think Rika left him again. I think the only reason he came to this party was to come and see YOU.' he said smirking. ' I cant believe that happened to him again. I'll go and talk to him. Talk to u later. ja ne' ' JA. Sere.' Serena walked all over the place and saw lots of people getting drunk. she noted to her self not to get drunk. She found Andrew getting himself a drink. ' Hey Drew.' '_i hate when she says that name. it makes me feel like im her big brother. why cant i have her' _Andrew thought. 'Hey Sere. Is was looking for you. How the party so far.' ' I dont kn w. i just got here. Brett told me that Rika left you. How are you.' ' I guess I'm fine. but lonely.'_ 'I'll be happy with you serena' _ he thought. ' So hows things going with you and Darien.' ' I wouldnt know. He dumped me.' she was about to have tears in her eyes but held them back.

' What. If i get my hands on him im going to strangle him.' Andrew yelled. Serena could only giggled. 'Dont worry its ok.'

``` end flashback```

She couldnt remember anything after that. ' Maybe if i talk to the person i was in bed with maybe i can ask a few questions.' she asked herself. So she walked to the couch and sat down. But insteed of her sitting up straight she slouched grabbed her legs and put her head in between her legs [you should know what im talking about] About 5 minutes later she felt hot breath on her neck. She looked to see who it was. But no success it was to dark.

' I thought you left.' the voice said. Seren thought she heard that voice before. 'Want some coffee. But than i need to get to the arcade.' Serena frooze in her spot. she got a new job at the arcade as a waitress. And it started today, and she forgot. ' What time is it.' she asked ' about 10;30. so coffee or not.' ' coffee.' He walked into the kitchen to get some coffee.

``` flashbakk```

' Hey sere. im sorry for what happen. But do you want to hear some good news.' ' SURE' 'Well remember when u tried out to be a wraitress at the arcade well you made it. i tried to call you yesterday but no sucess. becuase you start tommorrow. i sent your outfit to your house by one of the girls. You start at 11;45.' 'thanks drew. your the best.

``` end flaskback```

The mystrious guy walked back out with to cups of coffee. ' here you go. dont you have work soon.' ' how do you know i work. who are you.' he only chuckled. he turned on the light and Serena gasped at what she saw it was ...............

`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`''`'`'`'``'`''`'`

Please review that story

And please read our other story

BATTLE OF THE BANDS. 

and review that one to PLEASE

its a sailor moon story.

JA NE


	2. A Walk In The Park

AN; hey thank you ANGEL. I just wrote this chapter today on 5/1/02 so if you reviewed and I didn't see. I'm really sorry. I will thank you next time. if you have any questions about the story just put them in the review or e-mail me. my address is at the end of the chapter. Starchick will probably not be mentioned as much. she's writing a x-man story and I'm doing this one. but we are still doing battle of the bands. We have a sequel to that story but if we dont get reviews we wont want to finish it. and I really want to do that sequel. well bye.

disclaimer; read chapter 1's

**_A WALK IN THE PARK_**

LAST TIME

The mysterious guy walked out with two cups of coffees. ' Here you go. Dont you work soon.' ' How do you know I work. Who are you.' he only chuckled. He turned on the light and Serena gasped at what she saw it was........

=NOW=

Serena was so shocked at who it was. It was Andrew. He was smirking. ' Hello' ' How the hell did I get in bed with you.' 'You dont remember. I remember perfectly. I'll tell you so take a seat and relax.' She did as she was told.

= The night before.=

' Thanks Drew your the best.' ' No problem. you deserve it.' Serena blushes. 'So would you like any thing to drink.' Yea sure. just nothing to get me drunk.' 'I don't think this will get you drunk.' he handed her a martini. She took a sip of it and fell in love with this it. ' this is so good. what is it called.' ' a martini.' 'cool'.

the party lasted for a while. Serena had about 5 beers and 4 martinis. So she was really hyper. 'Drew can I have a another martini.' 'sure' he walks off and gets it. the bartender started to put a little drug that was supposed to 'relax' them. but nobody knew he did. 'Here you go sere.'

'thanks. what time is it.' ' About 11;30.' ' Man I have to get home to get some sleep. but I dont live near here. and forgot to get a ride. damn I'm dumb' ' Dont worry Sere. You can get a ride from me.' 'Ok'. they leave. when they got into the car Serena laid back. 'Andrew honey can I stay at your place for the night I dont want to go home right now. please.' ' Yea you can.' 'yippee' when they get to the apartment. Serena grabbed Andrew and kissed him passionately. it lasted for about 2 minutes. Andrew didn't even refuse. he pulled her closer. They fell on the couch with Serena on the bottom. when they did break the kiss Serena looked Andrew in the eyes. ' Do you know how much I love you.' 'no I dont.' ' I guess I have to show you.' he picked her up. she didn't refuse just let him take her to his bedroom. [see I'm 14 and Starchick is 15 and we really dont want to make a sex scene so just imagine Andrew a little experienced and Serena's first time.] Serena fell asleep in Andrew arms. right after he said. 'Serena I love you'

= end night =

' I sleep with you. But your like a big brother to me.' ' I don't want to be you big brother. I only acted like that was you were with Darien. But when you told me Darien dumped you I thought I had a chance.' ' But.....wait... Rika..... you two seemed so in love what happened. ' We seemed in love at first. But every time I see you I feel more in love with you. But when your with Darien my heart just broke. But I think the girls knew.' ' They did. Why didn't they tell me.' 

' Dunno. Last night was your first time wasn't it.' Serena blushed like a tomato. So she put her head in her hands and nodded. He chuckled.' Whats so funny.' ' nothing. I always thought Darien would be your first one.' ' Don't bring HIM up. Do you know I just realized you don't seem as drunk as I am' 'Its because I'm not. I had about 2 1/2 beers. But whoa you had alot. it was 5 beers and 5 martinis.' 'Please don't remind me. I have that new job. plus I have a headache to go with it. between my thighs hurt and I can hardly move. I wonder why.' 

He chuckled again. 'I know why. It was your first time having sex. so would you like some ice. I can't wait to see you in your out fit. Plus I get to see you more.' 'I dont know about that. But I need to get home and get ready.' ' I'll drive you.' ' No. I need to think. so I'll walk.' ' but...' ' no buts. I need time alone.' She walked in the room and changed. Serena walked out with the outfit she had on last night. 'So I'll talk to you at the arcade.' 'Ok. JA NE.' 'JA.' 

She thought she had time so she wanted to walk through the park. She thought it was so peaceful. When she finally looked at her watch her eyes widen. 11;15

' Ohh my fucking god. I'm going to be late on my first day at work. Not a good thing to do.' she started to run looking at her watch. While she ran she bumped into somebody. and fell on her butt. 'THIS IS GETTING SO OLD.' The person only chuckled. Serena looked up and saw Darien. She picked herself u and dusted off and started to walk off. Darien grabbed her arm. ' Where have you been. The girls called me all last night asked me if you were at my place.' she refused to answer. ' Tell me god damit.' she still refused to answer. ' Whats wrong' he asked. still no answer. [ she really hates him] ' Serena your coming with me.' he was about to pick her up but she pushed away. ' Stay away from me. I needs to get ready for work.' she walked off._ ' When did she get a job. She's changed.'_

Darien walked to the arcade. Andrew was just opening the doors to the arcade. ' So why did you dump Serena.' was all Andrew said. ' How do you know that.' 'She was at my apartment last night.' ' She was. Why' he asked getting ticked off. ' Ohh no reason.' he was smirking. Darien picked Andrew up by the front caller of his shirt. 'Stay the hell away from her.' ' Why should i. Your the one to dump her...not me.' ' DARIEN PUT ANDREW DOWN. no fighting on my first day of work.' Darien put Andrew down and turned around. ' Where do you work.' ' Look at the outfit. I think Andrew designed it.' Hey. What if I did. you look nice in yours. But you start soon.' Andrew and Serena totally forgot about Darien. Serena walked off. Darien walked up to Serena and grabbed her left wrist. ' ow...What do you want. I'm about to work.' ' Not in that outfit.' ' You cant tell me what I can and cant wear.' ' Yes I can' ' No you cant. I'm not yours. You dumped me for a dream.' Serena yelled ' How the hell can you listen to a dream and not your heart. Just leave me alone.' she grabbed her wrist and rubbed it while walking off. ' You blew it.' Andrew said. 'Shut the hell up. I need time to think.' he walked to a booth and sat down. he even started to think.

' Serena' ' yes' ' Your first job for today is to serve anyone that comes in. The pad is in the back.' ' Ok. What do I call you.' ' How bout Mr. HotStuff,' ' You wish. I'll stick with Andrew. 'She walks to her first customer and took his order. About an hour later. The girls, Artemis, and Luna walk in. Serena looked up and put a smile on 'Hi.' Serena said. The girls ran up to her. ' Where the hell were you. Serena your mother called us all asking if you were at one of our houses. We thought u got hurt.' yelled Lita. Serena couldn't tell them. Andrew saw this and walked up to the group. ' Serena the order for table 7 is ready.' 'OK' She whispered in his ear. 'thank you' and walked off. ' Andrew do u know where Serena was last night.' Ami asked. ' yea I do.' ' Where would that be.' Rei said. ' If she wont tell you. I dont think she would want me to. maybe she will tell you in time. I need to get back to work. we got a new sailor v game so enjoy.' 

Thats when Andrew walked into the back of the room. Serena was there crying. he ran up to her. 'Sere what the matter.' ' I cant believe I cant tell them what I did.' ' All you did was go to a party.' ' and have sex.' she quoted. ' Ohh yeah.' ' Andrew I have a question.' 'Yes.' ' Did you use protection.' ' umm......no.' 'WHAT SO I MIGHT GET PREGNANT.' Almost everyone heard. but thought it couldn't be someone they knew. But Darien heard and knew it was Serena's voice. '_ she had sex last night. I cant believe. I wanted to be her first one. but with who. I'm going to watch her every step.'_ Darien thought. ' Serena calm down. I dont know if you will or wont. just be careful.' ' Ok. I'm going back to work.' they walk out and Darien eyed them both. 

= End of the day =

' So Andrew. How was my first day of work.' ' Great. but I think the guys were preoccupied with you and your out fit.' ' I wonder why. you designed it.' ' Well sorry. Want to come to my place.' ' Let me call my mother first and see if she's mad at me.' 'Ok' she called her. But her father answered it. she got yelled at for not coming home and better get home now. she hung up. ' My father is really mad.' ' why.' ' I didn't come home last night. I dont want to go home now. until he calms down.' ' Stay at my place.' ' Are you sure.' 'Yea you were with me last night. = cough cough = You can stay with me again.' You make it sound like you would enjoy this.' ' Maybe I will.' ' Your not the same.' ' That was never me. I only acted like that. to keep you and Darien happy.' 'Your so sweet.' she ran to him and kissed him on the mouth. Darien saw the whole thing. he was about to go in there and prive her off him. '_ she's mine. I'll get her back. I'll just watch her for a little bit. I guess tuxedo Kamen [man] will come in handy'_ he thought and walked off.

`'`'`'``'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'````````''''''''''''`````````````'''''''''''''''````````````

Ok that was chapter two. if your confused on any of the parts I would be gladly explain it to you. little cosmos' address are

yahoo= rubychcheeks2000

hotmail= fligurl20

aol=fligurl33

just ask for little cosmos.

please review our story

and read BATTLE OF THE BANDS

and review that too.

JA NE


	3. Identities revealed

AN; Thank you to every one that reviewed. I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. We had a 8th grade dance and I had stuff to do. I'M OUT OF SCHOOL AND I'M GOING TO 9TH. YIPPEE. Ok back on the topic. I have a new story coming out. it's called untitled. Its a sailor moon and dragon ball z story. Please read the story I think you might like it. PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR NOTE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. IT WILL EXPLAIN SOME OF THE STORY TO YOU. JA NE

Another Author note. I'm sorry I messed up on Rita's name. I've been saying Rika instead of Rita. so sorry about that.

Disclaimer. read chapter 1

**__**

Identities revealed..

= Last Time =

' You're not the same anymore.' ' That was never me. I only acted like that to keep you and Darien happy.' ' You're so sweet.' Serena ran to him and kissed him on the mouth. Darien saw the whole thing. 'She's mine. I'm going to get her back. I'll just watch her for a little bit. I guess tuxedo mask will come in handy.' He thought and walked off.

= Now =

Serena and Andrew were still kissing. When they finally broke. Serena was blushing. ' I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.' she said taking a step back. 'Mmmm... That was good. Maybe I should say things like that more often.' Andrew said licking his lips. She blushed even more. ' Maybe we should go.' she said grabbing her bag and stepping out the arcade. ' OK. You can use one of my big T-shirts for p.j's.' ' If your sure.' ' I am.' He opened the door for her. She stepped in. ' Thank you.' ' Your welcome milady. Would you like to watch a movie when we get home.' ' What movie do you have in mind.' ' How about._ What lies beneath.' _' I heard that was a good movie. Ok. lets watch that one.'

= Andrew's p.o.v. = [ p.o.v = point of view ]

We drove in silence. There was small conversation. But we finally get to my apartment. ' You go make the popcorn. bring two cokes out. I'll get your T-shirt. I'm going to bring a blanket out. We'll probably fall asleep on the couch.' I say. ' Ok I'll see you in ten minutes.' I walk into my bedroom. I pull my largest T-shirts out. ' _I better just get this one. I wont be able to see her figure. But wouldn't want her to yell at me. Even if she is cute when she's angry. I'll live for one night.' _I thought and walked into the bathroom to change into some shorts.

= In the kitchen 

``` Serena's p.o.v ```

'_ Andrew is so sweet. I wonder if I'm going to have a baby. if I am. what do I do. I should go back to Darien to keep destiny straight. But chibi-usa [rini] is a pain in the ass. But I couldn't forget Cystal Tokyo. I'm so confused. I wish some one could help me. mother please help me'_ I thought to myself. The popcorn was in a popcorn bowl with two cokes. I place them on the table infront of the big screen t.v. I sat on the couch and thought to myself. when Andrew came in I didn't notice him at all. ' Sere. this is what you're going to wear.' I didn't even more.

'Sere. Ohh your thinking. I'll wake you up.' he went up to my mouth and kissed me softly on the lips. I finally snapped out of it. when I felt his hot lips on mine. ' _He's so warm. I wish I could kiss if forever. No I cant think this I have to forget these ideas. I'll just mess up destiny.' _but I did respond to the kiss. he broke it. ' What were you thinking. You seemed to be in a trance.' ' Just little things nothing important.' 'OK. If you say so. this is what your going to wear. the bathroom is in my room. you know where that is.' he said with a sly smile. ' Cute Andrew. ill be back in 5 minutes.' I walk into the bathroom. I heard him put the movie in. I came out 5 1/2 minutes later. I came out.

' I have the movie in now come watch it with me.' he said. he was laying on the couch. ' where do I sit.' ' Right in front of me.' he said patting in front of him. I laid sown. Andrew put his arm around my waist. we both watch the movie.

= author's p.o.v =

= out side =

Tuxedo mask was watching them '_ she's mine. I should be holding her in my apartment. she doesn't want to keep destiny. she ruined it by having sex with Andrew. but if she doesn't get pregnant. I will get her. she will be back with me.' _he thought to himself smirking.

= inside =

Serena fell asleep in Andrew's arms. 'Night Serena. may be pregnant.' he kissed her forehead. and turned the t.v off.

= next morning =

Serena groaned. She couldn't feel Andrew's warm body. She opened her eyes to see him gone ' Andrew where are you.' she asked. ' I'm in here.' the sound came from the kitchen. when she stepped into the kitchen she saw him making coffee. ' good morning.' she said. ' Morning. So how did you sleep.' 'Fine and yours' ' Excellent' ' Andrew if I would get pregnant. what would you do.' ' If you mean would I except you and the baby. Yea I would. You could live with me. All you would have to do is finish one more year of high school. I could get my friends and family to help. I even think we have enough money to keep us in shape.' ' You have this plan out. But do you love me.'' ' Sere. you dont have to ask that question. I love you with all my heart. I have this feeling I dont know how to describe it but it feels like you love me an I loved you over a 100 years ago. [ HINT; over a 1000 years ago. doesn't that give a clue. keep reading and you'll get more.] But I feel like that.'' ' Andrew your the best.' he smiled and handed her a cup of coffee. ' I think you should get ready.'' ' Why did you design a French outfit.'' ' I thought it looked cute. Now I know I did a good thing.'' ' thank you and now I'm going to go get ready.' she walked into the bathroom

They left 15 minutes later. When they finally got to the arcade. Andrew opened up. he went to the back room to get a few things. Serena went to the bathroom to put her make up on. When she walked out. Darien was walking in. He spotted her and walked up to her. ' Usako.. I really need to talk to you.' ' Why.' ' I'll tell you in private. Lets go to a booth.'' he pushed her to a booth. ' Andrew. I'll be there in a minute. dont ask why.' Serena yelled. he nodded. 

' What do you have to tell me.' ' I'm sorry. the dream told me if I didn't break up with you. you would die.' ' To tell you the truth Darien. I already died.'' ' HUH..'' ' In my heart it died. I dont know how I can forgive you. I wish I could get some answers.' ' I could what about Rini and Crystal Tokyo. Wouldn't you want them made. We were destined to be together.'' He grabbed her hands and put them between his ' I love you.' '_ mother please help me.' '_ she thought ' Darien I dont know how I can forgive you. I need to start work now.' ' Please try and forgive me.' ' I'll think about it..'' she walked off.

Serena started work by taking orders. It wasn't to crowded because it was a Sunday [its summer.] Andrew usually closes at 8;00. But almost every one was gone. except Darien. ' Sere. tell Darien were closing early.' ' why are we.' ' We dont have anyone n here.' ' Ohh. OK.' she walked up to Darien. ' so do you forgive me.' ' I haven't thought about it. but we're closing early.' ' Why at 600.' 'It's really slow. and I need my sleep anyway.' ' could you stay at my place.' ' No. I have a place to stay.' ' Bu...Ok' he walked out. He took about 10 steps out the arcade until he heard a

= BOOM =

One of beryl's youmas were attacking the arcade. ' Give me energy.' the monster said to Serena and Andrew. 'Serena get out of her.' Andrew pushed Serena out the way. The monster seemed to throw fire at him. she flipped her communicator on. she pressed the all button to get all the girls up. 'What is it Serena.' Mina asked. ' A...youma...here...at...the...arcade.... get her quick.' she flipped it off. '_Sere get out of here.' _Andrew thought. Serena ran out to fins Andrew on the ground. '_ Ok. he's unconscious.' _she thought 'MOON CRYSTAL POWER.' she yelled. Andrew opened his eyes when he heard Serena's voice. She was transforming infront of him. His eyes widen. ' _Serena's sailor moon. why couldn't I tell this.'_ [ he looks like Darien when Darien first finds out except Andrew's on the ground.]

=_ flashback =_

''' serenity's p.o.v '''

' Prince Andrew. princess serenity of the white moon is here to see you.' a guard said. ' please let her in.' ' yes your majesty.' 'And seiya.' ' yes.' ' Stop being formal you're my best friend.' ' Yes Andrew.' I walk in. [I know what serenity looks like because I would love to be her. well I wouldn't want to take the chance of messing her up. just imagine serenity as serenity.] 

I did a bow. ' Hello prince Andrew of the southern qualitrin of earth.' '_ why do they have to have lease long names'_ I thought. ' Hello Princess serenity.' He got up and put a white rose in my hair. ' To match your outfit.' ' Thank you.' ' so who have you met.' ' depends on who you mean on who I met.' ' the other qulitrins.' 

' Um.. princess beryl [eastern] Didn't stay there to long. Prince Darien. [northern] He's cute. And princess Rita. [western] We talked a lot. she gave me advice before I left.' ' Please take a seat. And what type of advice.' ' nothing.' 'Tell me.' 'Ok. she told me to have some tissue ready.' ' is that a good thing or a bad.' ' good.' ' that would be.' ' Your cute.' ' I am. I haven't notice today.' he said acted as if a mirror was infront of him. I giggled. ' So that's funny would this be romantic.' ' HU...' Andrew grabbed and titled me and planted a passionate kiss on me. ' Go Andrew.' yelled seiya. we both ignored it.

= end flashback = 

= end serenity's p.o.v =

= this will be before the flashback =

Sailor moon tackled the youma. she was losing because the youma shot little blast at her to lose her energy. The girls rushed in. 'Sailor moon needs help.' yelled Venus. ' SUPREME THUNDER...' yelled Jupiter. the youma dropped sailor moon ' I got it. MARS....CELESTIAL...FIRE...SURROUND.' yelled mars. 'That tickled.' said the monster. ' he's fire we need water.' Venus said [ Venus being smart. it cant be. she's a blonde. WAIT I'm making fun of my own kind stupid me = hits the side of her head. = ] ' I'll do it. SHINE....AQUA....ILLUSION...' yelled mercury. The youma melted. ' we need to help sailor moon and Andrew.' said mercury running to sailor moon.

They shook sailor moon for 5 minutes telling her to wake up. When she did she jolted up. the girls ran to her and hugged the life out of her. [they are still transformed] 'where's Andrew.' sailor moon said looking around. He was still unconscious. sailor moon scrawled up to him. ' Andrew wake up.' she said shaking him. when he did wake up he saw not sailor moon but serenity. ' serenity.' he whispered ' HUH..' his vision cleared to be sailor moon. ' Serena your Alright...' he hugged her. The girls held their breath hoping that was not what he said. and Serena gasped at it............

`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'``'`'`'`'`''`'``'

AN; Ok this story is probably getting confusing. Serena is 17. No they haven't beaten beryl yet. because she hasn't came out until 15 Serena's age. they know about rini and crystal Tokyo. because queen serenity and rini had a little visit. [ at different times ] and the break-up will be in this season. so I mixed up the beryl/diamond series together. if you are still confused or needs to be explained more. IM me at

yahoo- rubychcheeks2001

aol- fligurl33

hotmail- fligurl20

Please read BATTLE OF THE BANDS. we might take the story off. because it's not getting reviewed. or maybe not even read. WWWWWWAAAAAHHHHH. the story is really good. But talk to all of you later. JA NE.

`=`= Little Cosmos =`=`


	4. Author Response

I'm sorry, but this wont be a chapter. This is to clarified something.    THE CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC. That means out                 of character.                                                                             

MARSH ANGEL: The first you say is that you're not trying to flame me. Yea sure. You must not know a flame if it did hit you in the face. That be funny if we could see. [Snickers to myself]. Well I did read 'When dawn comes.' It's a really good story. So you got one thing right. So far.

But I would like to apologize to the owner of the story. If I did copy a little of your story. I am truly sorry. Out of my whole group [And we are all sailor moon fans] I was the only person to read your story. Not to put you down. I think it is really good. But I was never good at beginning stories, so I got Starchick to help me. She never read your story. All I did was type what she said. But if you want to report me for copying. Do it. I have lots of facts concluding that I didn't mean to copy your work.

Ok back on Marsh angel. Why are you going to tell someone that their work is very weak I know my grammar is bad? Princess Pepper told me. But you had to try and put me down. tsk tsk tsk. No one is perfect. Especially if it was their first time writing a story. With no help from other authors. But if you put ' Battle of the bands' and ' Promise of the white rose' together. It would make two. I said that just In case you couldn't count. So lay off on me. For not being perfect on my second time. Similarities. Who cares? I already apologize for that. So why did you have to put ' it has similarities to when dawn comes.' Don't know. And don't care.

What is ' Choppy' and ' Rushed.' I mean I don't always remember definitions. I never do. But could some one that reads this please tell me. All the people I showed it to, didn't even know. Lacking of description and development. GOSH. Are you pointing everything out? You must be one of those people that is ' must be perfect. Got to have everything perfect,' [No offense to the other people who is organize. I am and I like it like that.] Could you clarify more on what doesn't make sense? So I don't do it twice.

I put at the end of the chapter saying Serena is seventeen. Andrew said ' All you have to do is finish one more year of high school.' There are two prime examples of telling her age. I'm a fourteen-year-old girl, which is turning fifteen. Would you expect me to know how many drinks it would take someone to pass out? Or maybe I should walk up to someone that was a drunker and ask ' How many drinks would it take to get someone hyper and to do something idiotic.' GOSH you think I'm that stupid. How dumb do you think I am? (Starchick: That Dumb.) [Scares Starchick off with a evil glare.] 

I didn't say I was going to keep them in character. Serena is sailor moon. Andrew runs the arcade. The girls are the scouts. ect ect ect. I put in there something like ' I've never drank alcohol before. But I'll try it.'' That was something similar to what Serena said. I couldn't clarify it correctly because Star chick has the disk, with our information on it. And Serena is so different in the manga than the series. So it depends on what information your looking at. Serena could do what every she wants.

I'm not even going to bother on the ' the rule on good story.' I could switch the p.o.v if I want to. Creativity and flexibility, people could want to keep it simple. Like me. My family, [well most of them] like to go on the computer, and I must live my life, especially in the summer. [We are in summer break now]. I'm still learning the dialogue, so I read other stories and try to understand it myself. Trying to do it myself. So thank you for you concern [=cough=cough=] But keep your information to yourself. If you don't like the story. Don't read it. Thank you.

CRYSTAL ROSE: I know what you meant by how it looked like I was copying other people's work. I wouldn't even think about it. In a story we are doing. [We might not want to put it out because we have so many things to work on] We needed to get permission to use a part of someone else's story, so I IM her and asked her. I will give her credit by saying 'thank you' and telling every one it was hers. Well we will change it a little to suit our story. Well I'm not understanding what you meant by the description is bad. Could you please clarify it to me? I guess I will have to edit it more than I do and see what I think I'm doing wrong. But thank you for saying if I would change this stuff it would be good. Thank you.

And if any one would like to be a editor over the Internet. Please e-mail me or Star chick at

Silverstarchick6 = AOL

Starchick4ever = hotmail

I will have the next chapter out and readable. Soon. Thank you. JA NE


End file.
